


On The Fourth Day Of Christmas My True Love Sent To Me

by UnderratedDemon



Series: On The Twelve Days of Christmas My True Love Sent To Me [4]
Category: Naruto, Naruto The Abridged Comedy Fandub Spoof Series Show
Genre: Cut little Tenzou, Fluff, Gift, Jiraiya is alive and writing away, M/M, No Beta We Die Like Ninja, The rokudaime gets gifts, cause it's christmas!!, scared little genins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:08:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28130676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnderratedDemon/pseuds/UnderratedDemon
Summary: So what if he is away on a mission? Tenzou just needs to rope in people to help him make Kakashi's day special!!!
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Yamato | Tenzou
Series: On The Twelve Days of Christmas My True Love Sent To Me [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2057427
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	On The Fourth Day Of Christmas My True Love Sent To Me

**Author's Note:**

> try to keep the drabbles in this series below 400 words, but I can't really help myself.  
> This is not beta-d as my beta is not on Ao3 anymore.
> 
> Disclaimer:-  
> Naruto is originally written by Masashi Kishimoto. All rights are owned by him. This work is purely a fan based fabrication and is written purely for the enjoyment of both, the readers and the author. I apologize if any sentiments were hurt while reading this fiction. Any coincidence to people, wether living or dead, is purely coincidental.
> 
> Read on!!

Kakashi smiled to himself as he noticed a small woorden cat kept on top of his paperwork. He could tell just by looking at it that Tenzou had made it only for him. And as if to prove this fact, the raised left paw of the cat moved to lightly hit his assistant on the hand as he tried to touch it. “Tch. Troublesome.” Beneath the mask, Kakashi smirked. Only for him.

\-----

“H-Hoka-kage-Sa-Sama!”  
The Hatake looked up from the boring budget plan he was reading to see a newly minted genin's head poking through the door. Placing his signature eye-smile on, he asked,“Yes, Aiko-Chan? Any particular reason your jounin sensei sent you here?”  
Gaining some confidence, said Aiko-Chan walked towards the Hokage's desk with a box in hand. “Tenzou-sensei asked me to pass this on to you and inform you that our mission might be longer than he had previously anticipated.” He said placing the wooden box on the desk, which Kakashi felt looked suspiciously like a bento. “Maa, thank you, Aiko-chan. Now, go for your mission. Enjoy your weeding!!” Kakashi said, making a shooing motion with his hand as said teen walked out of the door grumbling about plants and old hags under his breath.

Once the visitor had left, Kakashi looked closely at the box. It was a indeed a bigger version of a bento, but one that miniscule and highly intricate carvings all over it. His name too was embossed on the corner of the lid. Opening the bento, Kakashi saw a similarly carved pair of chopsticks waiting for his use. Casting a furtive glance around, Kakashi pulled his mask down and dived into his simple but tasty meal.

\----

“Kakashi-sensei, here is the hospital's annual budget for the next year. I need it back first thing tomorrow morning, so sit here and complete it.” Sakura said as she walked in through the door, a six-inch pile of paperwork in held in her arms. “Maa, Sakura-chan, so cruel to your older sensei! I'll do it tomorrow.” he replied, pout visible even through the mask.  
Said doctor offered him a smile. “Why don't you go and say that to shishou?”  
“I'll do it. I'll do it, Sakura. Now go.”  
Kakashi had expected himself to be sadly sitting on his desk and reading the hospital budget, so to say that he absolutely loved his surprise would be an understatement. He was fucking ecstatic. Somewhere nearing the end of the pile, a hole about 400 pages thick had been cut out, and a mokuton box containing the latest icha-icha novel was present in said hole. Beneath all of this faux papers, there was a small note from Sakura.  
‘Yamato-taichou asked me to pass on the box to you! I don't know what it contains, but taichou was smirking while giving it to me, so I'd say it's something good. By the way, sensei, we need the paperwork next week.’  
Hmm, Kakashi smirked to himself. He will have to get back at Sakura making him do paperwork. But first, he needed to read his new icha-icha!! Propping his chair back and putting his legs on the table, Kakashi diligently got to work.

\-----

Walking through the streets hadn't felt this nice since a very long time. Since both civilians and shinobi alike, with the exception of his ANBU guards, annoying little gits, were sleeping, there was no one to hound him on the way home. And he had all the time he needed to go home. His lover had said that he wouldn't be back until morning.  
Once he reached the Homage chambers, Kakashi immediately masked his chakra and summoned Pakkun. He also sent his ANBU away with a flick of his wrist. Entering his bedroom cautiously, Kakashi frowned as he saw a lump on his bed. A Tenzou shaped lump to be precise. His first thought was that an enemy nin had poorly masked his chakra and was waiting in his bed to attack him. How so very cliche. Once he pulled away the comforter, his second thought was, ‘How the hell did my sweet little kouhai end up like this? It was only a weeding job?!’  
“Mmm…Kashi…” a mumble came out of Tenzou. Kakashi smiled to himself and whistled for Pakkun to come out of his hiding place. He had no doubt that Tenzou had exhausted himself with his mokuton clones for weeding…and oh, was that a small cut? Well, he'll just have to torture a few missing nins present in that area tomorrow. But for now, he lifted Pakkun and put him in bed. Summoning the other seven ninken, they all clambered into bed. Wrapping his arms around an exhausted Tenzou and buring his nose in the soft brown hair, Kakashi thought that returning home to Tenzou in bed was the best present of the day.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys liked it! Remember that kudos and comments are food for the author.


End file.
